Dread Marked
by SentinelOfWords
Summary: Born on the dread isle and devoid of purpose, he must find a way to avert the newest threat facing Lycia. The biggest obstacle in his way is the mistrust of the Lycian lords. Will unfounded fear blind Lycia to the real threat looming at it's door, or will they be saved by the most unlikely of heroes? Note from Author: I made some minor edits throughout today.
1. The Mists of Deception

He opened his eyes and breathed in deeply as the musty smells around him assaulted his senses. Dust and cobwebs greeted him in a flurry of white and gray as he stood up. Rubble and debris fell from him as he rose and clattered around him, echoing against the walls of what appeared to be some sort of ancient ruin. He glanced around his unfamiliar surroundings. Arrows littered the landscape many snapped in two or more pieces. There were torn strips of fabric, shattered swords, broken axes, snapped lances, and small scraps of metal everywhere. He turned behind him to see what appeared to be an imposing gate that had been sealed with a single slab of green hued stone. This appeared to be an altar of some sort. He turned around again and realized he was just a small distance from a grand staircase that descended a great distance. He stepped forward, intending to see down the staircase and kicked a translucent stone as he did so. It bounced along the ground and tumbled down the stairs echoing against the walls with each collision. Something in him spurred him to action and he chased the stone blindly. Racing down the steps with surprising ease he caught up to the stone quickly. He kicked it up into the air and caught it with both hands and drew it in close to his chest. Now at the bottom of the stairs he rolled to disperse the momentum he had built. He collided with a skeleton wrapped in red and black robes. He stared at it for a moment thinking that he should know whoever this had once been. Though the name escaped him, some deep seated reverence welled up inside him.

"Master Nergal, who did this to you," he shouted suddenly. His voice echoed against the cold, stone walls of the ruin and did nothing to stir the skeleton. He felt as though he was losing his mind. How could he say the name of who this skeleton once was, when he did not yet remember it? He looked down at the stone he clutched in his hands. It was cold and lifeless, just like everything else he had seen. He had to keep this stone safe, something in him commanded him to. He stood up swiftly and ran. He dashed out of the ruin and soon found himself in a forest. No matter where he went he found what appeared to be the remnants of a great battle from ages past. He ran for hours, untiring, unfaltering, unthinking. When he reached what he assumed was his destination he finally allowed himself to ask what his destination was. He had no answer to give himself save for what he saw in front of him. He was standing on the shores of a beach. Behind him was more of the dense forest that covered the land. There was little to tell him where he actually was. In frustration he shouted into the wind and waves.

"Where am I? Can anyone hear me," was his frustrated cry. Again there was no response. He stared out at the ocean for what felt like an eternity. His mind wandered. Who was he, what was his purpose, why had he even run here. He struggled in vain with the strange thoughts inside his head. He looked down at the stone he was holding. It hadn't changed. He reached his arm back, preparing to throw the stone into the ocean out of anger. He held it back for a few moments before he finally decided against throwing it. He chuckled coldly at himself as he relaxed his arm and let it fall to his side. He sighed and sat down in the sand as the waves gently lapped against the shore. As he gazed out at the horizon he became aware of what appeared to be a large ship materializing out of the fog. He stared at it and then became aware that it was docking near a small alcove. He ran over under the cover of the fog and watched as wooden planks were lowered onto the land. He huddled under a nearby cliff and stared up, hoping to hear or see who was coming. Several figures in heavy armor stepped across the planks, causing them to creak.

"Oy, did I not tell you lads to step lightly? Look at this crack, now we'll have to get a different plank," shouted a gruff voice. The plank was withdrawn and a new one was lowered. Another person walked across the planks. He was dressed in light armor colored blue. He had a cape hung around his neck that was blue in the back and red on the inside. He had short red hair. A rapier hung at his hip in it's scabbard. A knight rode in behind him in purple armor. He was covered head to toe so he couldn't make out any of the knight's features.

"Eliwood, how are you feeling," the knight asked.

"I am fine Marcus, thank you. It is strange. It's only been a few years and aside from the overgrowth, the dread isle seems to be frozen in time," the person with the red hair replied. He assumed this person was Eliwood. Something about that name tugged at his mind. It was another name he felt he should know. More soldiers exited the ship until there were some thirty men standing on the alcove. Eliwood turned and looked toward the ship.

"Thank you Fargus, we won't be more than a day or two," Eliwood shouted to the ship.

"Aye lad, I'll be waiting for ye when you return," replied a gruff voice. Eliwood nodded and began walking down the slope. From the base of the cliff he could see where Eliwood would be once he reached the bottom. He decided to meet him at the base of the slope and ask some questions. Eliwood was now at the bottom of the slope. If he was going to ask then now was the time.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am," he called out. Eliwood and the knights around him spun around quickly. The knight in the purple armor, Marcus, leaned over and whispered something in Eliwood's ear. Eliwood looked over at him and nodded.

"You are on the dread isle, Valor, stranger. It is not a good place to get lost," Eliwood said.

"It is a rather unusual place to get lost, stranger. Did you shipwreck, how many of you are there," Marcus asked him.

"Shipwreck? No sir, the first thing I remember is being covered in dust at a ruin far that way and finding a strange stone. I've been alone this whole time," he responded. Eliwood raised an eyebrow.

"Stranger, please lower your cowl," Marcus said. He felt his head, sure enough he was wearing a cowl. He pulled it back and there was a collective gasp as he did so.


	2. Unnatural Innocence

Several years ago, all of Elibe was embroiled in a desperate conflict. A madman by the name of Nergal had sought to bring about the return of dragons, not seen since the scouring, a great war of bygone days. In the midst of this conflict a Lycian noble by the name of Elbert went missing. His son, Eliwood sought to find him, but arrived too late to save him from Nergal's schemes. In order to avenge his father's death and to protect the world he held so dear and the loved ones he held even closer, he led the knights of Pherae against Nergal. He was joined by the Lady Lyndis of Caelin, Lord Hector of Ostia, and a mysterious strategist named Mark whose origins remain unknown to this day, as well as mighty warriors from across the land. After Nergal's defeat the world seemed right again, save for a foreboding prophecy by the dying hero, the Archsage Athos. Even he, however, could not have predicted what was about to unfold in the few short years following his death. Every year, Eliwood ventured to the isle of Valor, known the local sailors and pirates as the dread isle, to visit the site of his father's death at the mouth of the Dragon's Gate. This year was no different, and so he gathered a few of his most trusted knights to accompany him to the dread isle. Among his company is the paladin, Marcus, whose stalwart friendship eased Eliwood's grief in the times of great trial and whose glory in combat has become the stuff of legend. Unbeknownst to them, Nergal's foul magic had effects lasting far after his death. A morph, born of the magic remaining in a certain stone that Nergal used to call dragons has emerged. This morph, devoid of guidance has wandered to the shores of Valor, where he encountered Eliwood and his company. Upon their meeting Eliwood and Marcus are confused by the morph, who does not act like the morphs they had fought in their campaign against Nergal. And upon the shores of Valor, the gears of fate turn, bringing calamity once more upon Elibe, and hope from the strangest of sources.

Eliwood stared at the creature that was bound in the back of Merlinus' carriage. The creature stared back at him with golden eyes. For the first time, Eliwood began to think there may be more to this creature than the destructive ends Nergal had once created them for. This morph had no name, no recollection of Nergal, and no reason to fight them. It submitted peacefully to them, daring not to even lift a finger in protest to its capture. It's one request, that it might keep the strange stone it found, seemed innocent enough that Eliwood had granted it. A fear gnawed at the back of his mind, a fear that Nergal had somehow returned. But he knew that wasn't true. Every year he saw where Nergal had fallen, and nothing had changed. But something had changed, there was a morph here before him. Perhaps Nergal hadn't returned, but this meant that the art hadn't died with him like they had thought, or perhaps something else had happened. Last year Pent had accompanied them, and he commented that the feel of the magic Nergal had wrought hadn't lessened as it should have. Perhaps Nergal had left a backup plan to ensure his will never died, but this morph was far more confused than it was evil, or so it seemed. The creature turned it's gaze to the side, staring at a white horse and then Eliwood saw a sight he never though possible. The morph smiled, but not like Ephidel or Limstella when they had been alive. It smiled pleasantly, as though it simply enjoyed the presence of the white horse.

"Lord Eliwood, It will be dark soon. Do we want to press on, or start setting up camp while we have some light," Marcus said, as he rounded Merlinus' cart.

"We'll make camp here, have Merlinus stop," Eliwood said. Marcus nodded and turned his horse around.

"Merlinus, stop the cart. We make camp here tonight," Marcus shouted as he disappeared beyond the cart. The cart came to a slow stop. The morph was still staring at the horse until it passed him and also disappeared beyond the cart.

"I'll ask you again, do you have a name," Eliwood asked the morph as he pulled his own steed up to the cart. The morph looked at him, then at his horse.

"No. But I know what kind of name I'd like. I'd like a name that connects with the world around me, a name that connects with horses, wyverns, tress, and mountains," the morph said, much to Eliwood's surprise.

"You really are quite strange, you do realize that," Eliwood said to the morph. It chuckled in response.

"If you say so. I really don't know what is strange and what isn't yet," the morph said. Eliwood shook his head is exasperation.

"Yes well, you are strange and I still have no idea what to call you," Eliwood said.

"I have an idea, Lord Eliwood" said a young woman who emerged from the trees and thicket nearby. She seemed quite young. She had green hair in pigtails that fell just to her shoulders. She was dressed in light leather armor. A bow hung on her back and a quiver on her hip. Eliwood jumped in shock.

"Rebecca?! What are you doing here," Eliwood asked in shock. Rebecca giggled.

"Of course I came, Lord Elbert meant a great deal to me and my family too. Besides, I was there when he died," Rebecca said.

"Just how long have you been following us," Eliwood asked.

"She's been following us since we left the castle," Marcus called out. Eliwood looked back, then he returned his attention to Rebecca.

"Alright, I guess we have to accept it then. So you said you had an idea," Eliwood asked her. Rebecca nodded her head.

"Yeah I did. I was overhearing your conversation with him and then I saw a tree that is very unusual around here. I think we should call him Alerce, like the tree," Rebecca said Eliwood reached behind him and scratched the back of his head.

"Alerce... My name... It's Alerce," the morph replied.

"It is if you like it," Rebecca said happily.

"I... I do... I am... Alerce," Alerce said.


	3. The Weight of Mistrust

Alerce finally had something his mind could call an identity. The name Rebecca had given him had also given him some sense of who he was. But he needed to know more. What was he, why was everyone so untrusting of him, and why wasn't Rebecca? Was it merely because she was young? Was he truly something to be hated and feared, and if so how could he change something so fundamental as what he actually was. Hopelessness set in, grief consumed him as cold tears spilled from his golden eyes. He felt wretched and vile, and he couldn't even move his arms to curl up in a ball because they were tied behind his back. He had been placed in a solitary tent, so that he wouldn't disturb Merlinus in his carriage for the night. He was utterly alone. He continued crying, allowing the waves of grief to wash over him. Outside in another tent, Rebecca slept in a simple bedroll. The distant sound of Alerce's crying reached her ears and she woke up. She looked around to see if the sound was coming from inside her tent, and when it wasn't she reaolved to find it. She left her tent and looked around. Lowen, who was supposed to be on watch was fast asleep, leaning against a nearby tree. It no longer surprised Rebecca that Lowen would fall asleep standing up, thats just how he was, but what surprised her was that even the slightest sound could wake him up. She figured that he was just an incredibly light sleeper. She pressed on silently, as though she were stalking a wild boar. She had to find the strange sound before it woke Lowen up, he tended to be irritable when he woke up needlessly. Slowly she made her way through the camp until shenwas standing at the entrance to Alerce's tent. She was certain it was coming from this tent. Surprisingly it was right next to hers.

"That was almost too easy," she thought to herself. She pushed the canvas entry aside just enough to peer inside. Though it was dark, Alerce's glowing gold eyes illumiated the small patch of ground he was laying on. His thin frame lay on the ground, with his back toward the entrance and his arms boumd at the wrists behind him. His long ebony hair was laid out behind him. She could even make out the pale skin on the back of his neck. She finally knew what the sound she was hearing was as a small sparkle fell in the space between his neck and the ground. This morph, despite her belief that they were emotionless, and only capable of giving the illusion of human emotion, was crying. Against her better judgement she entered the tent. The morph continued crying.

"Alerce, are you alright," Rebecca asked him in a small whisper. Alerce jumped in surprise, obviously he had been unawre of her presence until now. He struggled to turn to look at her, but couldn't roll over his bound arms. Rebecca walked adound him so he could see her.

"Oh, Rebecca... I'm fine. You needn't trouble yourself over me. This is my lote in life I suppose. I just need to accept it. Once I do it will be better for everyone I think," Alerce said to her. As he spoke the glow from his eyes grew fainter, as though whatever was fueling them had begun to wane. Rebecca began to suspect that the glow in a morph's eyes was a measure of the emotion they were feeling. That would explain why Limstella's eyes almost never glowed until the moment of her death as did Ephidel. That was what set this morph apart from his cruel brethren. So why did this morph feel so much emotion? Were morphs made emotionless upon meeting Nergal, did he have that kind of effect on their minds? and is that why the morph Kushina was so disfigured when Nergal tried to produce emotion in him?

"Rebecca, what makes you think I'm a morph," Alerce asked. Rebecca drew back in surprise.

"Did you just read my mind," Rebecca asked.

"No, I read your heart. Why do you not fear me the way the way the others do," Alerce asked her. Rebecca let out a sigh.

"It's because you haven't given me any real reason to. And I think you're a morph because you look like one Rebecca replied. The morph stared at her with confusion on its face.

"Ebony black hair, golden eyes that shine with an eerie light, pale skin, and lips as red as the blood spilt to make you. That's what makes you seem like a morph. But unlike the morphs the others and I have met, you don't seem evil and cruel. You just seem sad and confused... And a little obsessed with horses," Rebecca said. Alerce chuckled.

"Horses have such pure hearts. Each one here has only a couple things on its mind. Eating, running, sleeping, or jumping. Sometimes also wanting to make its rider happy," Alerce said. Rebecca smiled pleasantly.

"So you can read the minds of horses too," Rebecca asked.

"No. A mind cannot be read, it is too closed and too cold. But a heart holds what the soul holds dear. The heart and mind are tied, but not titightly," Alerce said.

"So what's on your heart, Alerce," Rebecca asked.

"Pain, and my name," Alerce replied. Rebecca stared at him, somewhat shocked by his answer. Rebecca hesitantly reached out and placed her hand on the morph's arm. His eyes glowed once again.

"Tommorow I'll ask Eliwood about removing your bonds. Someone like you shouldn't be tied up and treated the way you've been," Rebecca said. Alerce looked away, guilt written on his face.

"Don't, the memories of my kind are still heavy on your heart. I can see Ephidel and Limstella through the window of your soul. If I am anything like them then it would be better if you put that bow of yours to good use and made sure I don't become like them," Alerce said. Rebecca stared at him as he spoke, her cheery demeanor had dissolved into deadly seriousness. Finally after a long pause she spoke.

"It doesn't matter who they were, not now. What matters is who you are,and you have the right to prove yourself, just as they did. I will not steal that from you or from this world," she said as she gazed deeply into his eyes.


	4. Shadows of Depravity

The Dragon's Gate. The last time he was here he was just a small child, yearning to see the world on the other side. How his view of this world had changed since that fateful day so many years ago, the day his dragonstone was shattered. For centuries he wandered the land as nations rose and fell. Then Nergal arrived, gathering the lives of men into his hands and using them to build an army of destructive creatures and to bring about the return of dragons. Now though, Nergal was dead, but he had left behind a valuable resource. When he learned that a dragonstone had been left behind, he was quick to sail out. But he wasn't foolish, he knew that he needed this essence as well, or as Nergal had called it: quintessence. But whatever he had called it, this was necessary to restore the dragonstone that belonged to a dragon who had died and so he too learned how to harvest this energy and to create morphs, and finally, after several years he had enough morphs and enough knowledge to restore the stone. Finally after all these years, he would attain the power he once held, even though he was never able to find Arcadia. Ascending the stairs with his small army of morphs they reached the first landing. A skeleton was there, wrapped in black and red robes, a sense of dread hung thick in the air as he approached the skeleton, even his own morphs, which never showed emotion seemed anxious as he approached it.

"Nergal, what did you think would happen, tampering with the might of dragons? You acquired such power but still you needed more, yet you couldn't see that you had more than you could handle. Even your bones are filled with the power you had remaining at your death… What a fool, but you served your purpose for me," he said. Once he had finished his tirade he bent down and picked up the skull. He started laughing. A morph stepped in behind him.

"Master Alatum, are you pleased," the morph asked him. Alatum turned and looked at him.

"Oh yes, I am quite pleased, there is great quintessence lingering here, and Eliwood should be here before long, he will be an excellent supplement to what Nergal left me. Before that though I need to find that dragonstone… or rather you need to find it," Alatum said. The morph bowed.

"As you command master. May I ask where I should start looking," the morph asked. Alatum pointed towards the top of the stairs.

"Beyond that staircase is the mouth of the Dragon's Gate. That is where the dragon was killed, that is where you should find the spent dragonstone. It will appear to you to be a simple rock, except it will be translucent white, but be careful handling it, dragonstones are sometimes quite fragile," Alatum said.

"Thank you master, I will keep that in mind," the morph said as it took a few steps towards the staircase. The next moment it leapt up the stairs with the grace and ease of a gazelle. Alatum stared up at it for a few moments as it ascended before he too began climbing the steps and the remainder of his morphs followed him. The morph reached the top before he did, and when it arrived he heard it shout.

"Master, someone got here before us," it shouted at him.

"What," Alatum responded in shock as he arrived at the top of the stairs,

"I said that someone-," the morph began, but Alatum cut him off.

"I heard you. Everyone fan out and search for that stone or our unwelcome guest," he shouted. Immediately his morphs began working, combing the Dragon's Gate for any sign of the dragonstone. Meanwhile Alatum went to the center of the landing. The entire place was covered in dust, webs, and various forms of debris. However, in the very center was a human shaped clean spot. He knelt down and ran his fingers along the cold stone floor.

"This is where the dragon was killed. It's stone lay here undisturbed for a great while. I can still feel it's power, faint though it is," he said to himself. Then he stood up and walked back over to the stairs. Again he knelt down and picked up what appeared to be a small flake of rubble off of one of the steps.

"My morphs won't be able to find it. But I know now that whoever has it went this way, and dropped it. A pity there's not enough power in this fragment for me," he said as he placed the small fragment in a satchel. The morphs who had apparently heard him, had gathered behind him and were now staring at him.

"I suppose it is time for us to regroup. I was foolish to think this would be simple. You all in the first team come with me, we are headed back to Bern. As for those of you who remain. The Marquess Pherae will likely be here before the moon rises tomorrow. Take this time to prepare for him a welcome he won't soon forget," Alatum said with venom in his voice. Immediately many of his morphs sprang into action covering up traces of their presence. The remainder followed Alatum out of the Dragon's Gate and vanished with him into the dense forest. Back at the gate, the morphs were finishing their preparations. One of the morphs walked up to a hooded figure siting on a piece of rubble before the gate. It spoke to him and as they conversed briefly it could be seen that the hooded figure had blood red lips, pale skin and a burgundy mustache. It smiled wickedly as the morph turned and left. Once again the Dragon's gate appeared as though nothing had been disturbed for years, save for a lone figure before the mouth of the gate sitting patiently on a large piece of rubble.


	5. A Fortunate Blunder

Alerce stood at the entrance to a great fortress. It was made of a strange black stone, with flames burning all along its walls. The great gate of the fortress was two solid slabs of stone. The smell of smoke and blood filled the air, choking his lungs. Foreboding filled his heart as he stepped toward the stone gate. He swallowed hard and placed his hand against the gate. Nothing happened. A fury rose inside him and he pressed both his palms against the gate and pressed in with all his strength. He pressed so hard he could feel the tension in his elbows as though they were about to snap. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and to his chin, finally falling to the ground with a nearly inaudible splash. Finally it worked. Streaks of white light left his hands and raced up and down the gate making sharp right angled turns, until the gate was lit like something from another world. He stepped back and fell to one knee exhausted from the effort, but there was still more to do, but he hadn't the strength. A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Someone stood next to him, but he couldn't make out the face. Whoever it was spoke, but he couldn't hear what they had said, but somehow he found it encouraging. With renewed strength he stood up and pulled the translucent white stone from his satchel. It was glowing like a white hot piece of steel from the forge. His arm was engulfed by sapphire flames as he pulled back his arm and the stone. The radiant flames intensified as he smashed the stone into the gate, shattering it into pieces. The flames jumped from his arm and raced up and down the white lines. Instantly the ground started shaking. The next moment he was awake. He was in the back of Merlinus' cart again. Rebecca was riding in the back of the cart with him, staring out the partially open tarp as their camp from the last night shrunk into the distance. She looked over at him.

"Oh you're awake. Good, I was starting to get worried. No one was able to wake you up, it was pretty scary seeing Marcus shake you. You were just laying there whimpering and sweating," she said.

"Thank you for your concern. It was just a dream," Alerce said. Rebecca stared at him with curiosity on her face. She said something but Alerce couldn't hear her, instead all of his senses were focused beyond the cart, towards the front of the group. He didn't even think. He jumped up quickly and leapt out of the cart. He reached for the stone in his satchel and felt the bonds on his wrists snap like a brittle piece of tree bark. The stone was glowing just like in his dream. He leapt over the entire group and landed directly in front of Eliwood. He struck his palm down on what he had thought was the ground and instead struck a figure with pale skin, red matted fur, and fangs. A split second later and the figure exploded in a shower of ice and sapphire flames. The smell of smoke was thick in the air for a few moments but it quickly dissipated. Alerce stayed there, frozen and stunned, trying to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly he heard someone shout.

"Lord Eliwood, Alerce just escaped," was what he heard. He turned to see Eliwood and Marcus staring at him. Eliwood had a large scratch that looked like a claw mark on his face. Both he and Marcus had swords drawn and their mouths open in shock. Eliwood was the first to regain his composure.

"I suppose I erred in letting you keep that stone… But it appears it was a rather fortunate blunder on my part," Eliwood said.

"I never imagined a morph could also be a dragon," Marcus said. Alerce was confused. He stood up straight and looked at his arm, it had blue scales on it. He felt his ears, they were pointed now with scales on them. He looked at the back of his hands. His nails were long and had turned black with sharp points. But he hadn't completely transformed, there was still skin on his face and upper arms. He felt behind him and found large dragon wings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that these changes weren't permanent. He opened his eyes and saw that nothing had changed. He felt dizzy and fell to one knee. Eliwood got off of his horse and walked over to him.

"Lord Eliwood, are you quite certain that's safe," Marcus asked him. Eliwood waved his hand dismissively as he approached Alerce and knelt down to be at eye level.

"Breathe Alerce, the fight is over," Eliwood said to him. Alerce looked at him in the eye.

"Lord Eliwood he's dangerous like that. Please come back," Marcus shouted at him. Eliwood turned his head.

"Silence Marcus," Eliwood shouted. A hush fell over the entire company. Alerce could hear nothing but the sound of the horses. A few moments later he heard someone whisper.

"Did you hear that? Eliwood never yells at Marcus… What do you think he did," someone asked. Rebecca finally appeared shortly after the hush. She looked around then looked at him.

"Oh no, Alerce are you alright," she asked as she ran over and knelt down next to Eliwood.

"No he's not, but I know what to do. Rebecca, take your bow and hunt me a snipe, they look kind of like squirrels and they're very fast," Eliwood said. Alerce looked at Eliwood wondering what was wrong.

"Oh stop it Eliwood, you know there's no such thing as snipes. This is no time for games," Rebecca scolded him. Eliwood laughed and oddly enough so did Alerce.

"Well that worked," Eliwood said. Alerce was confused.

"What did, Lord Eliwood," Alerce asked.

"I think he means you're back to normal," Rebecca said. Alerce look at his hand, sure enough it was back to normal. Deep in the woods, well beyond the Dragon's Gate, Alatum stopped in his tracks. He turned and stared out towards the gate. One of his morphs approached him.

"Master, is something wrong," it asked him. Alatum shook his head and laughed.

"I know where the dragonstone is. But we'll leave it for now. I will enjoy seeing how this plays out," Alatum said. He turned and continued walking. His morphs followed closely behind.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Since Alerce's defense of Eliwood he has been free of his bonds, however he has opted to remain with the company, even though the misgivings about him have largely increased since his sudden and unexpected transformation. Of those who now trust him even less is the knight Marcus. Bowing to Eliwood's wishes, Marcus leaves Alerce alone as do most others. Alerce can sense the tension growing in the camp, and knows it is a result of his presence. Alerce grows reclusive, wanting only to escape the island without further quarrels. He and his untrusting companions will soon find they cannot hold on to this peace so easily.

Alerce brought up the rear of the marching caravan, lagging a few yards behind Merlinus. The steady creaking of the cart's wheels mingled with the monotonous beat of horse hooves and clattering of armor. A knight in yellow armor fell back from the rest of the group to ride beside him. The knight had pale blue hair that was unkempt and covered his eyes. He looked down at Alerce from atop his horse and frowned. Alerce looked up at him but quickly looked away. The knight continued staring at him but said nothing for a short while as they continued marching. Finally he broke the silence.

"You don't talk much do you," the knight asked him. Alerce shook his head, not wanting to engage in another hostile conversation.

"How did you know Eliwood was in trouble," the knight asked him. Alerce said nothing.

"I'm not aiming to judge you. I just want to learn so maybe I can protect him as effectively as you did," the knight said.

"I heard him yell and then I was in the air. And I don't think anyone here aims to judge me, they just do," Alerce said. The knight was regarding him with fierce intensity as he spoke.

"So you heard and reacted? No thinking? I sure wish I could do that. I'd be a perfect knight then I think. Commander Marcus is always on me to react faster, but my own head gets in they way," the knight said. Alerce chuckled briefly.

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds. Half the time I feel crazy because I can't explain my own actions… Not that any of you would know anything about that. Except maybe Rebecca," Alerce said.

"Now don't get defensive, I meant it as a compliment," the knight said. Alerce frowned.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe. Everyone here treats me like a beast. I hear what they say. I know how Marcus feels," Alerce replied. The knight sighed and nodded his head.

"Well I suppose you're entitled to feel that way," the knight said. Alerce sighed mournfully. The knight smiled.

"My name is Lowen by the way. You're Alerce right," Lowen said. Alerce sighed again and nodded.

"Are you getting tired of walking? Do you want to ride with me," Lowen asked.

"I've rode in the back of that cart for two days with my hands and feet bound. I will stay on my feet for now… But thanks," Alerce replied. Lowen nodded.

"Fair enough. Do you mind if I stay and talk with you for a while," Lowen asked him. Alerce shook his head.

"Actually I would like that. I could use a companion right about now," Alerce responded. Lowen laughed.

"Well I'm glad I can help with that at least. What's on your mind," Lowen asked.

"Well I do wonder where we are headed," Alerce said.

"Oh, well that's easy. We're headed to the Dragon's Gate to pay respects to Eliwood's father," Lowen said.

"And that would be the late Lord Elbert," Alerce said inquisitively.

"Well yes but how did you know? Oh I get it. The rumor's true. You can read memories," Lowen said. Alerce shook his head.

"Only some. So Elbert died there? What happened, I could only piece so much together from memories," Alerce asked. Lowen looked distraught.

"He was slain by madman named Nergal," Lowen said. Alerce stopped walking.

"Alerce, what's wrong," Lowen asked him. Alerce looked up at him and hurried to catch up.

"It's just that the name Nergal has been pounding in my head since I tripped on a skeleton in black and red robes before I met all of you," Alerce said once he had caught up. Lowen nodded his head.

"Then you have already seen Nergal. In fact you've already been to the Dragon's Gate, because that is where his skeleton is," Lowen explained.

"Lowen… if that is the Dragon's Gate then I need to tell you something. I think that's where I was born," Alerce said. Lowen stared at him for a few moments, his mouth a neutral and unreadable line. Alerce stared back as Lowen contemplated what he had just heard. Finally Lowen gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His mouth curved into a frown as he spoke.

"I don't claim to know about magic. That's more the job of mages than it is mine. But I do know the sage Pent said that there was a great deal of magical energy left even to this day from Nergal's foul arts, and one of his favorites was making morphs. Perhaps you're a product of that residual magic? In any case I would advise against telling anyone else what you just told me," Lowen said. Alerce was confused.

"Why? Shouldn't I be honest if I want to be trusted," Alerce said.

"Because if it becomes known that you are likely one of Nergal's morphs. Most everyone won't trust you just on that alone. Nergal nearly destroyed our world and many of us lost friends and loved ones to the war the he created using his morphs. Believe me, it's probably better if people don't know needlessly," Lowen said. Alerce looked at him but said nothing. Marcus rode up to them a few moments later. Rebecca was riding behind him. She leaned to the side and waved.

"Hi Alerce! Hi Lowen," she exclaimed. Lowen smiled and waved. Alerce did the same. Marcus grunted disapprovingly.

"We don't have time for idle chatter. Lowen, Alerce: Eliwood wants to see you. Alerce you can ride with Lowen," Marcus said. Alerce looked at Lowen who offered his hand. Alerce grabbed it and Lowen helped him up. They made quick time through the rest of the rest of the soldiers who had already stopped marching by now. When they reached the front they found Eliwood waiting for them.

"Good you're all here. Three of you were boon companions and stalwart comrades during the war. The other, well I have a strong suspicion that I should bring you along too, Alerce," Eliwood said.

"Wherever you lead we will follow, Lord Eliwood. But may I be so bold as to ask where we are going," Marcus asked. Eliwood nodded.

"We are going to the Dragon's gate ahead of the rest of the men. Some scouts I sent ahead of us just returned with news that there is a person there who greatly resembles my father," Eliwood said.

"Lord Elbert," Rebecca, Lowen, and Marcus exclaimed in shocked unison. Eliwood rode over to Alerce.

"Why don't you seem surprised like they do? Alerce can you hear me," Eliwood asked.

"Something to the north. Sleepless and tireless. It stirs in the ruins to the north," Alerce replied.


	7. Tainted Memories

The Dragon's Gate was silent. Each step they took kicked up dust and cobwebs. Their horses had been too fearful to go inside. Eliwood held a strange great sword in his hands. Alerce stared at it as they walked, overcome by curiosity. They cautiously went up the first flight of green steps. Slowly they ascended until they reached the first landing. Once again Alerce saw that skeleton that had been there when he first woke. Eliwood carefully stepped forward and knelt down so he could reach the skeleton's robes. He pulled at them slightly and his face went pale. Marcus approached him with Lowen only a few steps behind.

"Marcus, the skull is gone, along with most of the bones," Eliwood said.

"That means someone has been here before us, be vigilant Eliwood, they may still be nearby. In fact perhaps you should let me and Lowen lead," Marcus said. Eliwood nodded his head and got behind them. Alerce and Rebecca trailed behind him. Rebecca suddenly handed Alerce a dagger.

"I hope we don't need this, but take it just in case," Rebecca said. Alerce nodded and took the dagger as they followed Marcus up the next flight of stairs. Marcus stopped just short of the top of the stairs. He made some gestures to Eliwood who nodded and knelt down. Alerce looked over at Rebecca, she returned his gaze and shrugged. Marcus slowly looked over the top of the stairs as though he was trying to not be seen. He stepped back down and whispered something in Eliwood's ear. Eliwood nodded and whispered in Lowen's ear. Lowen leaned over towards Alerce.

"There is someone sitting in front of the gate," Lowen whispered. Alerce passed on the message to Rebecca. The remainder of their conversation was carried out in this manner. In doing so Eliwood said that he wanted them to meet whoever it was. Marcus was hesitant but as usual he bowed to Eliwood's wishes. Eliwood and Marcus stepped onto the landing. Lowen, Alerce, and Rebecca went next. True enough, Alerce saw a figure dressed in robes sitting on a large piece of rubble in front of what he presumed to be mouth of the Dragon's Gate. The figure was staring at them. It had pale skin and blood red lips. It also had a burgundy mustache. Alerce couldn't make out its eyes because they were covered by its cowl. The figure lifted its head as they approached. Alerce wondered if whoever it was had been sleeping.

"You are a long way from home, Lord Eliwood of Pherae. Have you come seeking someone you lost? The hand of time is cruel, what it takes it does not give back, and what it gives it takes away in due time. So why have you come here, tempting the hands of both time and fate," the figure said.

"Who are you, stranger that you speak so freely to the Marquess of Pherae," Marcus asked. The figure cackled cruelly and its mouth twisted into an evil grin, showing flawless white teeth.

"Are the Pheraen Knights so bold as to speak for their master? Or have you merely forgotten your place," the strange person said.

"That's enough. Marcus is merely trying to assure my safety stranger. I came here because I heard a report that you looked like my father, and true enough you do. You even speak with a voice much like his, but he was never so cold in speech or manner," Eliwood said. Again the figure cackled.

"Your Father's name was Elbert. He was the Marquess before you. He died here upon this very landing, and now I'm here," the figure said as it stood up. As it spoke Alerce felt a chill run down his spine, as though there were many eyes fixed upon him and his companions. Rebecca leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Alerce, do you feel that? What's happening," Rebecca asked him. Alerce shook his head. He didn't know.

"How do you know these things about me stranger? Who are you," Eliwood said suddenly. Alerce realized that he had missed much of the conversation between Eliwood and the strange hooded man. A third time the strange man cackled.

"Perhaps you can hazard a guess. Though I don't believe you will find the answer you're looking for. There's far more to me than meets the eye," the strange hooded man said. A moment later he lowered his cowl. He had red eyes and short, untidy, burgundy hair. His cheeks were sunken in slightly and he had several wrinkles on his face as though he were middle aged. Eliwood stepped back.

"By all that is good and just, you look exactly like my father," Eliwood said.

"I am Elbert. But am I truly who you think I am," Elbert asked. Alerce suddenly noticed the sound of footsteps behind them. He turned around to look behind them and saw a small band of morphs. No one else seemed to notice their approach.

"Eliwood, Marcus… We've got company, and they don't seem all that friendly," Alerce said.


End file.
